fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Daichi
Is it me or are the quality of these pages really sub-standard? Most of the legendary weaps have no pics. I'm sure someone can get a pc screenshot... And no, I can't provide a screenshot I have this game on the 360 and I'm not breaching any copyright laws by copying + pasta from google. AmoR :Same problem with me. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) legendary quality I have yet to see a PC version but there are other ways of getting a screenshot from a 360 and I don't see why its not legal? anyway i will soon have the hardware to do so if I'm asked I'll do it for you guys, unless its illegal. could anyone clear this up? :It's not legal, so don't upload those images here. I had discussed this on UESP before. A person can't legally modify the Xbox like that. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) It's legal, of course it is. It's no different than streaming games for others to see using a capture card as you are not altering or modifying the 360 in any way. It's how Red vs Blue became well-known and even gained Bungie's recognition. :If you mean to do it without modifying the Xbox, go ahead. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by "modify the xbox" there is no known way to safely mod the 360 yet as it has put precautions on the microscopic level (if any hardware has unauthorized changes, parts of the processor 'cook' themselves and when xbox software looks and it sees that cooked part the system becomes bricked.) they have found a way around it but no one has been able to mod it and still be able to play 360 games. please don't talk if you don't know what your talking about.-- 22:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :As said by yourself: There is no known way to safely mod the 360 yet as it has put precautions on the microscopic level, so you really already understand what I meant by Without modifying the Xbox. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) i like the wemp. :What? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) About it What I don't get is, why would Lionhead put in such a good weapon? I mean it's got incredible speed, great damage, and good Augments. What my point is why isn't there any drawbacks? There usually is, because this weapon is too perfect for me. I'll stick to good old master weapons with 4 Augment slots full of my favourite Augments.[[User:Thunderstream328|'Knothole Knight']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 19:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) My guess is...its a legendary weapon. Not like you can get it right away. You have to beat half the game first to get it, unless you buy one, but those people are sad. One thing buying Dolls you cant get, but buying a weapon you are too lazy to get yourself... I give you credit for atleast understanding the "Dont like it then dont use it" logic. Too few do. Miumaru 02:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC)